Roman Empire (Tournament Edition)
The Roman Empire is the largest alliance in CyberNations: Tournament Edition. Background The Roman Empire Alliance was founded on the first day of Tournament edition #2 with the premise of being a fierce and strong alliance united to seek a common goal, victory. This is where there motto comes from UBI CONCORDIA, IBI VICTORIA... through unity there is victory. Tech raiding is allowed against members not currently in an alliance or those in an alliance smaller than 10 members. Group raids on alliances slightly larger than that are allowed only after permission is given by a government member. The Roman Empire Alliance seeks out diplomacy before acting in aggression towards other alliances seeking out a mutual friend and potential NAP's or MDP's. Government The government of the Roman Empire is headed by the Emperor, who is chosen by the Senate when the current emperor leaves. Currently residing on the Imperial Throne is Emperor Stelios, Ninth Emperor of the Roman Empire. The Emperor appoints Praetors to head various departments, including but not limited to Department of Recruiting, Department of Affairs, and Department of War. A Senate shall also be elected by the previous Senate, who will oversee such things as alliance law and making join decisions with the Emperor. Military Command is headed by the Praetor of War, who is assisted by Legates, each of whom command an individual legion (20 man unit) of soldiers. For the official charter, look here: http://edsmatrix.net/ed/showthread.php?t=88 All matters within the alliance will be solved at the lowest level possible. History The Tiberius Era Founding The Roman Empire was formed in Round 2 by two friends, Caesar43 and Tiberius12. These two friends recruited a few people into the alliance at the end of Round 2, finishing with a grand total of 7 members. Round 3 Expansion The alliance had been the victims of many raids throughout the round, because of its small size, so Tiberius and Caesar planned to enlarge the alliance next round. After the reset, they started a recruitment blitz, sending out 400 messages to unaligned nations over the course of the day. By evening, the Roman Empire was the third largest alliance in Tournament Edition, with well over 60 members. However, organization within the alliance was minimal. Caesar and Tiberius were new to government. As such, the alliance did not have a forum, IRC channel, nor had it posted a Declaration of Existence. The alliance was approached by members of Mostly Harmful Alliance and Fark, who wished to form treaties with the new alliance. At the time, Tournament Edition was dominated by Murder Inc., who had more members then the next three alliances combined. Murder Inc. was a ruthless alliance, destroying alliances just because they were bored. United Nations (another new alliance) was attacked by them early on, and nearly destroyed. About eight days into the round, Murder Inc. declared war on the Roman Empire. The Empire had been working with a group of alliances called “Judgment,” who had agreed to defend each other from Murder Inc. attacks. Judgment was formed of the alliances the Roman Empire, Fark, Global Democratic Alliance, AZTEC, Orange Juice, United White, and later, Mostly Harmful Alliance. These alliances each attacked Murder Inc., and quickly decimated them in what was called the First Judgment War. Murder Inc. lost their spot at number one, and fell to be the seventh largest alliance. Mostly Harmful took their spot at the top. The Empire began settling in as a more official alliance- forums were created, an IRC channel established, and a government began to take shape. At this time, Caesar departed the Empire due to real life obligations, and Tiberius took over as sole Emperor. He began establishing close ties with Mostly Harmful and Global Democratic Alliance, with the three forming a ruling triumvirate over Tournament Edition. Mid-round, the United Nations, then the fourth largest alliance, had a huge internal shakeup, and her leader/founder abandoned them. Many United Nations members joined the Empire. Near the end of Round 3, a coalition of alliances attacked the Empire, Mostly Harmful, and Global Democratic Alliance. The war was close, with both sides suffering huge losses. In the end, the war, known as the Second Judgment War, ended in a victory for Rome and her allies. Murder Inc. was all but destroyed, and never rose to be a sanctioned alliance again. The only remnants of the Murder Inc. leadership fled to Common Defense Treaty, with the rest doing nothing but making rude comments on the Open World Forum. The round ended, and a new world was born. Round 4 Round 4 was the most difficult round the Empire experienced yet. The alliance managed to step into the second largest alliance spot; however, her old allies of Global Democratic Alliance had fallen significantly, to around 10th. Barely two weeks into the round, a huge coalition of alliances, formed of The Phoenix Federation, The Fellowship, Fark, Common Defense Treaty, The Fightin Division, Orbit Black, Rodentia Dominatus, United Nations, and a few other small alliances attacked the Empire and her allies in Mostly Harmful in the War of Vengeance. The war was the first loss the Empire suffered. Being outnumbered 3:1, Rome agreed to surrender to her enemies, while internally vowing to rebuild and come back victorious. At this point, Fark passed Mostly Harmful as the largest alliance, holding that position off and on for about three weeks. During the middle of the round, Rome saw its average nation strength pass 2,000 for the first time. Near the end of the round, Rome declared war the United Nations, Orange Juice, and the Old Atlantic Charter, and was victorious. Orbit Black then declared war on the Empire, but Rome fended them off. This war became known as the Pride War, due to it having resulted from Roman efforts to regain their pride. The war had been very bitter, with the United Nations and the Empire getting into heated arguments on the Open World Forum. After the Roman victory, steps were taken to repair the relationship, which strengthened to become a close one. The round ended more quickly this time around due to a new change, reducing rounds from 90 days to 60. Round 5 Round 5 was an excellent round for Rome. A new government began to form, with additions such as FolgerSoldier, who became the best recruiter the Empire had seen since Caesar (an excellent recruiter in his day), and Carpatus, who helped to touch up the forums and began leading Internal Affairs. Rome also reached out to new friends. Mostly Harmful and Rome had drifted apart from each other after the War of Vengeance, and this separation was compounded by the semi-retirement of Thaisport, the leader of Mostly Harmful, and a good friend and mentor to Tiberius. Tiberius had made friends with Burning Glory, leader of The Phoenix Federation, after the War of Vengeance, and the two decided to solidify their friendship with an alliance. Burning Glory also introduced Tiberius to NeoGandalf, leader of The Fellowship, who would become another close friend and ally to Rome. Another former enemy turned ally was the United Nations, who had retained their sanctioned position, despite a series of wars against them the previous round. Three weeks into Round 5, Rome declared war on Fark, who were slightly ahead of them in size. Thanks to a superb update blitz, Fark was defeated, and after about ten days of war surrendered, thus ending the Fark War. They fell in size to around seventh. As the round progressed, Lafayette Escadrille, an alliance based on invited members only with a very high average Nation Strength attacked a series of alliances, destroying each of them. First they destroyed IDIOT, an attempted rebuilding of Murder Inc. IDIOT quickly fell from sanction to around 20 members. Then Lafayette Escadrille hit The Red Guard, then the second largest alliance in the game. The Red Guard lost handily, and her membership plummeted, leaving room for the Empire to take second place. Around this time Rome began planning an offensive war against her erstwhile former friends of Mostly Harmful, after receiving intelligence that Mostly Harmful was planning an offensive war against them. About 20 days before the round ended, Rome attacked Mostly Harmful alongside the Roman allies of SWAT and The Fellowship. The United Nations then declared war on Harmful as well. The war went well, with Mostly Harmful losing significant amounts of Nation Strength. However, both SWAT and the UN officially withdrew from the war some time later, and The Fellowship began to back out as well due to a quasi-war with Lafayette Escadrille. This left Rome with the burden of continuing the war against Mostly Harmful herself. All attempts to offer Harmful peace were rebuffed, and eventually Rome embraced a campaign of total war. Harmful continued to lose strength for the remainder of the round, with many members of that alliance going inactive. By the end of the round both Rome and Harmful were exhausted. Round 6 Round 6 began with a huge surprise- Harmful had fallen from first place, and the Roman Empire had taken her place at the top. Emperor Tiberius, knowing that as the top alliance they would have a huge target painted on their backs, ordered a strengthening of ties between Rome and her allies of The Phoenix Federation and The Fellowship, as well as a diplomatic campaign to reach out to new friends. NOIR was one of those, and Rome signed an MDAP with them about two weeks into the round. Rumors swirl of a coalition being formed against Rome. Quick action by the Emperor and his commanders heads off the attack, by destroying the alliance The Shadowmen, whose leader, the glorious Cod God Ben, had informed the Roman Empire they had pubic lice. After the destruction of the Shadowmen, the Empire fought against Mostly Harmful, then the second largest alliance. Rome managed to knock off more then half of Mostly Harmful's strength, and they lost numerous members. They fell from second to third, allowing The Phoenix Federation to take the second spot. After this, Rome focused on building, and at it's peak reached 280 members, with over 700,000 alliance strength. Together with their close allies of The Phoenix Federation, the Empire dominated Tournament Edition. Other alliances were disorganized and isolated, and did not form any sort of meaningful opposition. About four weeks before the end of the round, however, a coalition of alliances formed of Common Defense Treaty, UBD War Machine, and Priapism launched an attack on the Empire. Each of these alliances had a very high average nation strength, which caused huge damage for the upper echelons of the Empire. However, thanks to superior organization, the Empire managed to strike back quickly, and more then returned the damage done. Common Defense Treaty lost about half of its alliance strength, UBD War Machine lost over two thirds of its strength and had each nation thrown into anarchy, and Priapism lost half of its strength. Common Defense Treaty came very close to losing their sanction. After a end was negotiated, the Empire only had a few days to rebuild before being attacked by the alliances of SWAT, Mostly Harmful Alliance, and Fark. This attack came about as a result of the formation of the WOLF bloc. WOLF was a bloc conceived by Gabryal of The Phoenix Federation. This bloc was essentially a merging of the Empire and her allies, and The Phoenix Federation and her allies. This bloc controlled about one third of all the nations in Tournament Edition, and roughly forty percent of its total strength. Several alliances, including SWAT, Mostly Harmful, and Fark, felt threatened by this new bloc, and attempted to destroy it by attacking the Empire, the largest member. However, even before her allies had joined the fight, the Empire had gotten the upper hand and turned the tide on the attackers. As the round ended, the Empire had ten points on the second largest alliance, and her future seemed secure. But, alas, changes were ahead. The resignation of the noble, genius, Tiberius12 signified as a revolution and evolution of the Roman Empire. Folger's Rule Mere days into Round 7, Tiberius12 resigned as Emperor of the Roman Empire and passed on his ownership and power onto a dear friend and colleague of his, Folger Soldier. It was a rough time to be Emperor; Folger took power while the massive warring powerhouse Judgment Resurrection deployed their mammoth blitz onto the Roman Empire and WOLF allies, thus the end of WOLF in only 5 days. After rebuilding the Roman Empire from the devastation, Folger sought to improve foreign relations with their once enemies and rivals. Folger made agreements with Fark; that they would no longer engaged in confrontation, as well as building contacts within Mostly Harmless Alliance, and as always staying friendly with their allies The Phoenix Federation. It seemed to be going well; the Roman Empire had many days of peace, and grew quite strong and swiftly over a few weeks of concord and calm, but, unknown to Folger, something shook in the distant – something familiar, but all the while malicious. Treachery was afoot; in deceit and manipulation, and despite its origin, Folger liberated the Roman Empire from the one whom sought to destroy it, Tiberius12, the previous leader himself. Tiberius posted the following in response to Folgers actions against him: “… My fellow Romans I know that many of you have lost faith in me. I know that many of you believe that I'm insane, power hungry, or incompetent. Looking at what you have been told, I'm not surprised. You've been told that I planned to manipulate alliances into wars, that I planned to betray our allies. You've been told that I used friends, even that I cheated. You've been told many things. Now, I'm going to tell you the truth. Yes, I did plan to manipulate Frostbite, Mostly Harmful, and The Phoenix Federation into wars with each other. However, I had good reason to do so. Mostly Harmful and Frostbite have both had spies on our forums and in our alliance as recently as a couple weeks ago. Both alliances had shown aggressive tendencies towards the Empire. I, as well as other high-level government officials, considered them a grave threat. Therefore, I initiated a plan that would result in both Frostbite and Mostly Harmful going to war with each other. However, at the last minute, I received extremely reliable information that The Phoenix Federation was passing information to Mostly Harmful. Their Minister of War and Minister of Foreign Affairs both planned with MHA's founder "hypothetical" scenarios to take down the Roman Empire. They both made derogatory statements towards the Empire, one even going so far as to say "**** RE." They even considered allying with Lafayette Escadrille and attacking us directly. It became clear to me that we could no longer trust The Phoenix Federation. Therefore, I set in motion actions that I believed would result in their going to war with Frostbite after Frostbite hit Harmful, buying us time to prepare. I entrusted Folger with details of my plan, believing I could trust him. However, instead of even listening to my reasoning, instead of trusting me, he instantly took the opportunity to ban me from our forums and publicly declare that I had been ousted. However, I am not angry. It is clear to me that Folger does not regret what he has done. I believe that he thinks he is doing what is best for the Empire, but he is not. Still, he is a good leader overall, and should serve you well. I've trained him to be great; if he could discard his morality, he could surpass me. So, I have decided to make a clean break. The Empire will continue without me. I am taking my loyal followers and departing. We will rebuild what has been lost. I encourage anyone with vision, anyone with a sense of loyalty to something greater, anyone who wishes to see dominance of Tournament Edition come back to its rightful place to join us. Our name...is Black Death. We have come on Tournament Edition as a plague...and we will leave nothing in our path but death. We will not take aggressive action towards the Roman Empire...so long as you stay out of our way. So signed, Tiberius12, Emperor Emeritus and Founder of the Roman Empire, High Priest and Founder of Black Death. …” Folger deposed the founder of the Roman Empire and banned Tiberius12 from the glorious and honorable AA; he felt it his only chance to save the Roman Empire and its members, and does not regret his actions. Of course, Folger wasn’t the only one to notice the deceitfulness in Tiberius’ words and actions. In consequence, The Phoenix Federation ended their treaty with the Roman Empire, opening the door to the world of Steve for outside attacks. The Roman Empire was struck hard by MHA, PU, and even Fark, who looked beyond their previous agreement. Folger was set back for a moment and remembered what it was like to once again be put in this position, which made him all the more confident that he could fix it. The new integrity and face of the Roman Empire began to appear all the more clean and sincere throughout the war, thus, the Roman Empire was granted early peace from MHA, PU, and Fark. Folger once again built back his relations with his previous rivals and joyfully triumphed with a clean slate and reputation for the Roman Empire to grow upon. The Roman Empire was once again reunited, strengthened, coordinated, and ready for the future antics of TE. During Folgers reign, the Roman government solidified with Praetor positions for IA, FA, War, Recruitment and Finance being filled out, as well as a host of other lower level positions being created and staffed. The Reign of Tired Tyrant Round 8 and Tragedy Within Empire Perhaps the kindliest Emperor in Imperial History suffered a fatal case of reality and vanished from amongst his council. Folger Soldier was gone and his where-abouts unknown. As Praetor of War, Tired Tyrant was the Second-in-Command and would continue to manage the affairs of Empire until Rand al'Thor was raised to the Imperial Throne. As a long time member and the leader of Roman blitz squads in her early wars Rand was both respected and beloved by his benevolent citizens. Yet, as a gentleman of some substance his reign would needs be short. Round 9 and the Ascension of Ed Emperor Rand Al'Thor couldn't continue to rule with the effectiveness and acitivty he felt necessary for his duties. As a result he worked to bring Tired Tyrant (aka Ed) back into the Roman fold. Ed was made Emperor Tyrant and had the good fortune to bring back another Roman of unsurpassed caliber, ADude to fulfill the role of Praetor of War. Ed focused on reorganizing the Roman government, and filling out more positions within the alliance. The military was organized into legions of 25-40 citizens, which were divided into squads of 5-10. More affairs staff were hired as well. Round 10 and Structural Changes Round 10 saw many changes for the Roman Empire. During round 9, a ferocious war was fought with Lafayette Escadrille, whose sanctions devastated citizens of the Empire. As a result, the Empire decided to move from the Black team onto the Blue team, which is sanction free. In an effort to encourage more activity (and to give the new gov members, who were not admins on the old forums, more control) the empire moved to new forums, romanempire.tk, which was hosted on IBPfree. In round 10, the Charter was revised and the High Council (currently the Senate) was created as an advisory body to the Emperor. The round was also a period of military deterioration for the alliance. During rounds 8 and 9, important members of the military command began leaving the tournament edition, leaving a whole in the command structure. As the member count continued to soar, and as the Empire remained consistently the number 1 alliance, the number of ghosts increased significantly. With a void in the military, and an increase in ghosts (who, needless to say, would not fight in alliance wars), the Empires military efficiency began to deteriorate. There was, however, on bright exception; during Round 10, the Empire conducted a successful military training war with her allies, The Phoenix Federation. The Reign and Coup of Hoosierbud Round 11 Hoosierbud was named Emperor of the Roman Empire on 23 April 2010 by the then Dread Regent Rand Althor, while Emperor Hoosierbud proved to be "unstable" and "unfit to lead" by other members of the Roman Government because of future plans, as well as things said in diplomatic meetings with other alliances, because of this a Coup effort was started by founder and of Roman Empire Tiberius12 and with the support of almost all current Roman Governement Hoosierbud was relieved of the Emperors duty and moved to the high council where he stayed until deserting to Lafayette Escadrille. Hoosiers reign was ended halfway through round 11, once relieved of duty Tired Tyrant took over and led Roman Empire with the help of the high council until just before round 12 where then Praetor of Affairs and High council member was voted to be the Emperor for round 12. The Reign of Carpatus Round 12 Carpatus was named Emperor of the Roman Empire on the 13th of June 2010 by the then High Council, The Reign of ADude We don't talk about it Current: The Reign of Stelios The Worst War History Round 14 and on {|cellpadding="5" border="1" |'War' |'Outcome' |'Ribbon' |- |Roman Empire vs LE | | |- |Roman Empire vs The Warriors | | |- |Roman Empire vs tF, FARK, Frogout. | | |- |Roman Empire vs THP, TFK, WAPA, SF, DF. | | |- |G-6, Roman Empire vs Warriors,WAPA. | | |- |G-6, RE, TPC and Duckroll vs CN:TE | | |- |Roman Empire vs RD, THP, TA. | |N/A |- |Roman Empire/Synergy vs PS/OP/THP | | |- |Roman Empire vs THP, tF, CA | |RE-Creating |- |Roman Empire vs Warriors, PP, TFK. | | |- |Roman Empire vs Warriors | | |- |Roman Empire vs G-6, The Templar Knights, xXx. | | |- |Roman Empire vs LE | | |- |Roman Empire vs DF, Aerodynamic, WAPA | | |- |Roman Empire vs IRON | | |- |Roman Empire vs OP | | |- |Roman Empire vs LE, NATO. | | |- |Roman Empire vs PS & RD | | |-